Poison
by Star Allise
Summary: I'll never be one of her toys, I'll never drink the poison that will bind me to her. Love is such a human thing...Yet its such a poison. [Envy's POV, EnvyWrath!Star]


**_A/N: _**Oh wow, this is my pride and glory when it comes to song fics I think. At first when I got the request, I was very hesistant about it. I didn't know how it would turn out, nor how I could make it work. But I think it turned out very good. The pairing is Envy/Wrath!Star from my fic 'Unattainable Illusions', in Envy's POV. Envy and FMA belong to Hiromu Arakawa, Wrath!Star, UI, and this fic belong to me. The song 'Poison' belongs to Groove Coverage. Please R&R, enjoy!

* * *

_You're cruel devine  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

That cruel smile...Those piercing dark green eyes...One look could stop any man dead in his tracks, only until then would without warning feel the sharp sting of cold steel against warm flesh. At least thats what those stupid humans went through. A slow, agonizing death...Just the way she liked it. Watching as the soldiers scream in pain as an almost sadistic smile forms on her lips each time she hears the screams of agony as the poison seeps in their veins. Screaming...To her, the noise was music to her ears much like a favorite song. For homunculi it was different, the suffering from the cold grin that was etched in our minds. Watching men squirm under her fingers, that was her thrill.

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Who cares if she's pretty? Behind that sickeningly innocent face laid a cruel, calculating mind. A mind that wouldn't hesistate to kill any person that got in her way, seducing any man she wanted to be her toy. Making them blind with lust as she pulled the strings of their actions, her puppets. Her mindless puppets who would do anything for that one thing that she had promised them in return for doing the task she had ordered them to do. After she was through using them, all that was left behind was the shrunken corpse with small cut marks on the shoulders, back, and neck. Hmph, the fools died a horribly slow, agonizing death. The poison in those blades once seeping into the blood stream would take over six hours for the human to die, slowly eating away at their insides. Slowly deteriorating the body from the inside, slow and painful...Just the way she liked to watch humans die. The cruel smile forming on her face as she watched her toys screaming in agony, twitching and writhing on the ground as the burning sensation of their organs being eaten from the inside took over their bodies, their faces contorting as though begging her for mercy...To just kill them and end it quickly.

Dammit...Why did I feel like I wanted to be one of her toys! Shit...She doesn't even come near me yet its like I'm being pulled toward her. It feels as though I'm on a leash, being jerked back toward the master to do tricks for their treats. Dammit I'll never be one of her puppets! I won't sip that poison that her toys had been offered, I won't fall under her spell like Pride has! Damn...girl. I'll never fall into the bottomless pit of lust and desire that she has put many under, not even other homunculi could stop from being caught in her web.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I wonder what would happen if I take Pride's place just for a day, knock that naive pipsqueak out and assume his form. Even though I know he won't admit it, we're both caught in the web of deceit and lust that had been spun by the one whom was the object of affection. Sin...Wrath...Ha! Lust, that should be her real name. A spider...Not just any spider, a black widow thats what she is. Screw being a sin, she's the most deadly spider there is. Elusive and lethal...Silent and sweet...Waiting, waiting for the right time to strike her prey. Pride's little spider...Even though he doesn't know it, he belongs to her. One look in those dark green eyes and any man can fall under her spell, sealing their fates with just one cruel smile.

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

That voice...The voice that only calls Pride's name, that little pipsqueak doesn't know how well off he has it. Maybe it is true that I'm jealous because of what he has that I don't, maybe thats the reason why I make her suffer. To hear her scream, make her suffer through physical and mental torture, the sweet torment and pain. Maybe...It is because I want to hear her screaming _my _name, to draw her over to me and leave her little puppet behind. But why? I loath her, but maybe that was just an excuse to cover how much I actually want her.

Running deep inside my veins  
Posion burning deep inside my veins  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

Poison...That sweet venom that runs through a person's veins once injected in their body. Slow, painful suffering thats whats always met when the drug starts to take effect, as it seeps into the blood stream. Only to leave someone twitching on the ground with the poisoner with the needle standing over the writhering body, a mad, sadistic smile forming on their lips. A spider's venom...The black widow's...That was the worst of all. Pride has fallen under the spell of the elusive black widow, but I can't and won't...Or...Have I?

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Two cruel sins...What a nice combination. It'll happen someday, I'll have her crying and begging under me. Make her undergo physical and mental torture, to make her cry in agony under me, helpless to stop whatever she was subjected too. To hear her screaming my name...That would be the best poison of all.

Poison!


End file.
